Sha Gojyo is coming for Hakkai
by Warrior Nun
Summary: Christmas is nearing, but Hakkai couldn't find a perfect gift for Gojyo. What is he going to do now? And what is Gojyo planning for Hakkai? Pairings inside.


Hi, Warrior Nun here with a first ever Christmas special 58 AU one-shot. Not much to say but consider this a Christmas gift from your dear yaoi Saiyuki writer, and for another treat for you all, I'll be updating a companion drawing from this fic on deviant Art for you all being so nice. MoonLightFlight98, if you're out there reading this…this is also my Christmas gift to you for being such a good friend to me. And let's not forget, MijukuGaki, SaiyukiLover1, Eyes of Shinigami, Dut, and SanzoxGoku Lover…thank you all for being such good friends to me. I really love you guys.

-

Sha Gojyo is coming for Hakkai

Pairing: 58, including (maybe) slight mentions 39, Kougaiji/Yaone, and human Hakuryu/OC (Ozawa)

Warning: Possible OOC, a sample of limeade and eventual lemon squares, those who are sensitive and have virgin eyes please skip to the ending. Those with non-virgin eyes…grab some popcorn and a drink.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or its characters, they only belong to Kazuya Minekura-sensei and Ozawa is officially my character.

--

The snow covered the streets of Tokyo, and everyone is buzzing about to prepare the coming night of Christmas Eve. Each family is finishing up the decoration of their Christmas tree while others are shopping gifts for their loved ones. But sometimes when it comes to festive events like Christmas…people often didn't know what to give to the ones they love.

--

-Dragon Crest Apartment-

Gojyo and Hakkai's apartment 406…

"Ne, Gojyo," an eighteen year old boy spoke, holding up an angelic doll to the older man with him. "I say, we put an angel on top of the tree." Goku and Sanzo are at Gojyo and Hakkai's house, helping to decorate the tree and preparing for the Christmas party. They're lucky to find a really good tree in time and it's sometimes a hassle to get out of the traffic jam. They finished putting up the ornaments, ribbons, and tinsel. Now all's that's left is the finishing touch for the top of the tree.

The latter shook his head, his long red hair is pulled up into a ponytail and his remaining red bangs swayed along with the movement of his head. "Iie." He said. Goku glared at the redhead with obvious anger in his golden orbs. "Why not?!" he questioned.

"Because it doesn't seem right, and also, the star works way better than the angel." Gojyo replied, holding up a beautiful glittery star.

"Nuh-uh, we're putting up the angel this year!" Goku said.

"No, we're putting up the star." Gojyo argued.

"ANGEL!"

"STAR!"

"ANGEL!"

"STAR!"

"ANGEL!"

"STAR!"

"I SAY THE ANGEL GOES ON TOP OF THE TREE!" Goku yelled.

"NO FUCKING WAY, THE STAR IS WAY BETTER!" Gojyo yelled back.

Just then they both feel the painful slap on their noggins from a certain paper fan of doom owned by a certain person.

THWACK!

THWACK!

"You two just shut the hell up and ask Hakkai on which one is better on top of the fucking tree, God!" Sanzo barked.

Gojyo rubbed his head before glaring at the blond. "Alright, alright, sheesh, you don't have to yell at us, you're royal pain-in-the-ass highness." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, you're so not gonna live this year, you sorry excuse for a cockroach." Sanzo threatened, a dangerous and almost demonic aura is radiating from him.

Gojyo smirked at him before walking pass the blond. "Hey, do that and you'll get a stocking filled with coal from Santa this year!" he replied cockily, before running into the kitchen in time before Sanzo threw an empty box at him. "DROP DEAD!" Sanzo cursed after him.

Gojyo let's out a tch, before looking over to his lover who is busy making curry. "I'm guessing you're making Sanzo angry more than usual, ne, koi?" Hakkai asked, not facing his lover as he stirred the pot. Gojyo stared at him for the moment, before smirking as he walk towards him, and encircle his lanky arms around Hakkai's slim waist and held him close.

"Really? I never knew I'm making Scrooge pissed off this coming Christmas Eve." He jokingly replied, before placing a loving chaste kiss upon his green-eyed lover's cheek.

Hakkai giggled as he looked over to Gojyo. "You know Sanzo isn't like that…I mean, he does give Goku a present just like all of us." He said, kissing his lover back.

"Speaking of presents…what are you giving me this Christmas Eve this year?" the redhead asked as he props his chin upon Hakkai's shoulder. Hearing this sends a sinking feeling inside of Hakkai, like a stone falling slowly into a pond. He didn't admit this to anyone but Hakkai has no idea on what to give Gojyo this Christmas. "I thought the point of giving the present to the one you love is supposed to be a secret." He said, putting on a false smile.

"Well, I'm bending the rules a bit," Gojyo replied, pulling him closer. His tone sounded begging. "Come on, at least give me a hint."

Hakkai thought long and hard for a moment before replying to the eager latter. "Well…it's very special…and it's meant to be yours and yours alone." He said in a somewhat vague and mysterious tone. Gojyo gave his green-eyed lover a disappointed yet childish pout. "Aw…that's so vague." He whined childishly.

Hakkai chuckles as he stirred the curry sauce. "Well, you asked for it. Now that's settled…what are YOU giving me this Christmas?"

Gojyo removed his chin from Hakkai's shoulder and stared at him with a raised up red eyebrow and a smirk. "I thought you never ask…" then he leans in close to Hakkai's ear. "I'll give you the most wonderful gift that not even Santa can give you." Gojyo whispered seductively to him, adding in a puff into his ear. Hakkai pulled away from him a bit, staring at him in confusion with a flushing face.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

Gojyo gave him a smirk at the sight of his lover's blushing face. "Nuh-uh-uh, the point of giving a present to the one you love is supposed to be a secret!" he repeated Hakkai's words.

"Hey, douche-bag," Goku's voice called from the living room. "Did you ask Hakkai about the tree top ornament thing?"

"No, not yet, saru." Gojyo replied before turning back to the latter and hearing Goku yelling, "I'm not a saru!" "So, koi, what will it be for the tree top: Star or Angel?"

"A-ano…the Star for this year." Hakkai answered.

Gojyo nodded before letting go of his lover and head back out into the living room. "Oy, Goku, you won, the star is going up." He heard Gojyo spoke.

"Ya-hoo!" Goku's voice cheered.

Hakkai looked after his red-haired lover before turning his attention back to the curry pot. _I wonder what he meant by that…_ he thought to himself before lifting the ladle up for a taste and prepare the dinner.

-

-Next day-

Pearl Dragon Restaurant…

"What, you haven't thought up a gift for Gojyo yet?!" a young fourteen year old girl exclaimed. Her hair is black as licorice and it was pulled up into two odango buns. She is wearing a black turtle neck sweater and a blue skirt, completed with black leggings and matching boots. Hakkai rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment as his emerald eyes met with the girl's sapphire ones.

"Gomen ne, Ozawa-chan, but the fact is that no matter how hard I thought up, I always ended up with nothing." He replied sheepishly.

Ozawa sighed as she sat down in the other seat in front of him, crossing her legs before placing her elbow on the table with the side of her face propped up with her palm while staring at the older man. "Christmas is within three days and yet you can't think up one gift for him." She said. Then a young boy just about Ozawa's age walked in, holding up a circular tray with cups filled with green tea.

He has snow white hair, and a pair of red eyes that is a shade lighter than Gojyo's. He wore a white sweater and a pair of grey jeans with a pair of matching winter boots to complete the outfit. "Honestly, Hakkai, you've been living with Gojyo for three years and you always buy him the most simple but yet thoughtful gifts." He said. "Like that one scarf you gave him last Christmas."

Hakkai nodded as he smiled at that memory. "Yes, I remember, Hakuryu, he always wore it whenever the cold weather kicks in." he said before sipping his tea.

Ozawa smiled as she looked over to the white-haired boy that is now known as Hakuryu. "Ne, Hakuryu, remember the Christmas before, Hakkai gave Gojyo that pretty picture frame for their first photo?" she asked.

Hakuryu smiled as he nodded. "Yeah, I remember that he kept that on top of his desktop. I really like the look on Hakkai's face when Gojyo first took that photo; he was blushing the whole time."

Hakkai chuckled as he stared at the younger boy. "Well, I am not photogenic when it comes to photography." He admitted before taking another sip from his tea.

"Aw, don't say that, Kai," Ozawa said. "Besides, you look cute in that picture."

Hakuryu took a sip from his own cup before looking up to the older green-eyed man. "Hey, what about that first Christmas gift you gave to Gojyo? Do you still remember it?" he asked. Hakkai drank the green liquid from his mug before setting it down with a fond smile on his face as he nodded. "Yeah, I remember, I gave him a blue headband with a kanji symbol for happiness that I stitched myself." He said, remembering back in the old days. "He wore that thing every single day; I'm surprised that he was never without it."

"Gojyo must have loved you very much." Ozawa said, before sipping her tea.

"Oh, and speaking of Gojyo," Hakuryu spoke up. "What is he giving you for this year's Christmas?"

Hakkai stared at the younger platinum blond before staring down at his tea.

"You know…to be honest, I have no idea." He admitted. "Gojyo said that it's a surprise."

-

Sanzo residence…

"Ne, Sanzo, what's Gojyo giving Hakkai this year?" Goku asked as he cuddles next to his blond lover upon the couch. Sanzo flip a newspaper page over before wrapping an arm around the younger boy's shoulder. "Like hell, I know. I'm not psychic…besides it's between them only, Goku, you should know that." He grunted. Sanzo wore a pair of reading glasses over his amethyst eyes.

Goku looked up to him as he laid his chocolate brown hair against Sanzo's shoulder. "Well, I'm just curious that's all." He said.

Sanzo threw the newspaper down upon the coffee table before removing his reading glasses. "Knowing Gojyo, he might be giving Hakkai something unexpected," he said. "And he might be getting something unexpected from him as well."

Goku looked up to the blond with confused golden orbs. "What do you mean by that?" he asked innocently.

Sanzo looked over to the brunet with a devilish smirk. "Well, do I have to set an example for you every time that you're confused with something?" he asked, pulling Goku closer to him.

Now fully well know what his lover is talking about, Goku giggles as he climbs upon Sanzo's lap, wrapping his arms around Sanzo's neck, while the latter laced his arms around his waist. "I guess so." He said softly to him before planting a sweet kiss upon the blond's lips before it slowly forms into a passionate one.

_Hm…I wonder what my saru is thinking on giving me this Christmas. _Sanzo thought to himself as he was about to feel up Goku's sweater before giving into the urge of removing it.

(A/N: A brief 39 scene, sorry.)

-

Two days later…

Hakkai walked down the Shibuya shopping district with gloved hands in his coat pockets, hopefully find something that suits Gojyo for this year's Christmas. _I can't buy Gojyo another scarf, and I don't know any other favorite photos besides our first picture that needed to be framed. _He thought to himself as he slowly walked down the district walkway before letting out a sigh and his breath forms into a misty stream that quickly disappears.

When he got out of the shopping district and into the park, Hakkai saw a bronze statue of a sitting dog. Then Hakkai felt his legs moving towards the statue, as if they gained life of their own. He finally came to the statue, which was staring onwards to the streets as if staring into eternity, and standing up looking proud and strong, but at the same time devoted and loyal. Then Hakkai shifted his eyes from the bronze canine to its inscription below it.

"Hachiko…" he spoke while reading the inscription.

_This is where I first met Gojyo…from three years ago. _He thought to himself. _And it was raining hard that day…_

-Flashback-

Three years ago

University of the Sacred Heart…

"Hakkai, better hurry up, it looks like it's going to rain today." A young brunette woman told him as she picks up her book bag. Hakkai nodded before placing the last book into his messenger bag. "Right, coming Kanan." He said, before snapping his bag shut and lifted the strap over his shoulders and then joining his twin sister who is near the classroom door.

"Did you remember to bring an umbrella, Hakkai?" Kanan asked as they were about to near the university entrance. Hakkai nodded as he held up a dark green umbrella. "Aa, luckily I did." He said.

"I know…it's rare to have a sudden rain these days, huh?" Kanan asked.

"It is, but the weather report didn't say anything about this, though." Hakkai said.

"Well sometimes the weather report is wrong, little brother. Come on, I'll walk you home, you'll never know who might jump out these days." Kanan said.

Hakkai gave his older sister a smile as he shook his head. "Iie, onee-san, I'll be fine, and besides, Japan is one of the safest countries in the world, right?" he asked, before going out and opening his umbrella. Hakkai walked out into the rain, as Kanan stared after her younger twin.

"Hakkai." She spoke softly.

-

Hakkai walked down the Shibuya Street, he listens to the endless light beatings of his umbrella from the rain. He hummed softly along the sidewalk tune as he crosses the Center Gai, until he came across an empty park with a bronze statue of a dog. Feeling curious, Hakkai walked towards it and stood in front of it, looking up at the bronze canine who is sitting as if waiting for its master.

Then Hakkai shifted his emerald green eyes to the inscription below the dog, it's also bronze like the statue. It read "Hachiko: Loyal Friend of Man, 1920-30".

"Hachiko, huh." He spoke, not fully aware of an ominous figure approaching behind him.

Then Hakkai heard a snap of a twig behind him, causing the brunet to look back in a cautious way, seeing a young silver-grey haired man who looked like in his mid-20s holding a grey umbrella and wore attire that looks almost like a business suit that is also grey. He was about Hakkai's age, and the brunet didn't like the way the latter is staring at him with leering aqua-green eyes. "My, my, now what is a beauty like you doing on a rainy day like this, hm?" he asked.

Hakkai narrowed his green eyes at him as he frown. "Just passing through, mind you." He said, trying to make his tone polite as possible, even though he's getting some bad vibes from him.

The man trailed his leering eyes up and down at Hakkai's form, smirking at the sight of it. The latter has indeed a nice body for a man: nice long legs, a slender waist, a pretty face that can even rival the world's most beautiful woman, and including beautiful eyes that shone like emeralds. Yup, this guy is a keeper. "I don't see anyone as lovely as you walking around in this kind of weather…this is a truly a rare opportunity." The grey-haired man chuckled, causing Hakkai to take a step back.

Then he bowed down in a respective way. "My name is Chin Yisou…" he introduced himself, before standing upright to look Hakkai directly in the eyes. "And who might you be, my pretty?" he asked in a polite but yet creepy tone that sends shivers down the latter's spine.

Hakkai gave him a glare before replying, "My name is Cho Hakkai…and I'm leaving." Then he made a move to walk into another direction, but was stopped when Yisou grabbed his wrist.

"Oh, come on, don't be like that," he said, smiling creepily at him. "I was hoping that we could be good friends…_very _good friends."

Hakkai glared at him before turning his face away. He could see the lust gleaming within the aqua-green eyes. "Please, leave me alone…I need to go." He said, cursing himself for being so polite.

But the latter didn't release his wrist; he stares at Hakkai's hand as he caresses it. "Such pretty hands you have, quite unusual for a man." He commented. Hakkai held back the urge to punch the man as he grips his umbrella handle very tightly. "Please, sir, let me go." He said, almost sounding begging. Yisou didn't do what the brunet said; instead, he pulls Hakkai closer to him, close enough to lean in on his ear. "Hey, I know this one hotel where we can chat and do some fun stuff, so what do you say?" he whispered in a husky tone.

Feeling disgusted, Hakkai yanked his wrist away before pushing Yisou away. "I'd say fuck off, you perverted bastard!" he yelled before giving him the finger.

This really ticked Yisou off, so in fury he drew his hand back and back-hand slapped Hakkai across the face, sending him flying hard against the Hachiko statue. His green umbrella fell not so far from him, Hakkai tried to get up while whipping the blood off of his lip as he glared up at Yisou who looms over him, but only to manage to get up on his knees.

"You know, I've never been so intrigued by someone like you before," Yisou said to Hakkai as he reaches over and yanked up the brunet locks, pulling Hakkai up close to his face. "Especially, feisty men like you. But you need to be taught some discipline, after all…you are lacking of manners."

Hakkai kept glaring up at him, knowing full well what he meant. Yisou chuckled at the sight of him, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. "What?" he said as he looked over to see who it is. All he saw is a fist that is coming straight for his face, feeling a powerful blow that causes him to release his grip on Hakkai's hair. Hakkai fell on all fours and looked up to whoever saved him.

There stood a tall young man dressed in a black hooded sweatshirt and a pair of blue jeans. His skin is tanned deeply, unlike Hakkai's pale skin. His long drenched-wet hair is flaming red…and his eyes are red too, blazing with anger that is directed towards to Yisou. "If you want to have someone to screw around with, go find yourself a wife!" he spat at the fallen man, before turning to Hakkai and kneeling down before him.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern, his red eyes are softened. The red-haired is surprisingly handsome…even up close.

Hakkai nodded, feeling his cheeks growing hot. "H-hai." He managed to speak out.

The man smiled in relief before standing up and roughly pulled Yisou up by the collar before reaching for Hakkai's umbrella. Then he came back to Hakkai with the umbrella leaning against his shoulder as he held out his tanned hand. "Come on, I'll help you up." He told him in a soft and reassuring tone.

Without any sense of hesitation, Hakkai gratefully took the latter's hand and with the redhead's support, he managed to get back on his two feet again. "Th-thank you…I thought I might be violated if its wasn't for you." He thanked with gratitude.

The red-haired man smiled at him, it almost look like a smirk. "It's a good thing that I was walking by, I'd just heard your voice and saw that this guy is messing with ya." He told him. "So, the only thing that first coming into my mind is that to beat the shit out of this guy for harassing you." Then he held the umbrella over Hakkai's drenched head, covering him from the rain drops.

"Here, I believe this is yours." He said.

Hakkai took the umbrella from the latter, and held it over his head. "Arigato." He said again.

The man smiled at him sweetly, almost making Hakkai weak on the knees. "It's nothing," he said, before looking over to Yisou. "As for you, dumb-ass, I'm gonna turn you over to the cops for sexual harassment!"

Yisou looked up to the red-haired man with a snarl. "I'm gonna file a lawsuit against you if I have a chance!" he threatened. That earns him a swift kick in the side, earning a yelp of pain. "Save it for the judge, pervert!" the red-haired man snapped at him, before kicking him away, sending him running.

Hakkai stood by the Hachiko statue, watching him go. He stared at his feet for a minute, thinking about his eyes. _His eyes are red…like a sunset over a horizon. It's really beautiful. _He thought to himself. Then without even knowing what he is doing, Hakkai suddenly ran after his red-haired savior.

"Ano…sumimasen." He called out, getting the red-haired man's attention. "What is it?" the latter asked, his piercing red eyes meeting with his emerald ones. Hakkai tried his best not to blush as he tried to find the right words to say. "Ano…would you like me to take you over to my house…" he asked, getting a confused look from the latter. "I-I mean…it's raining hard, and I don't want you to get a cold or something..."

_Listen to me…I sound like a school girl with a crush! _Hakkai thought to himself as he mentally smacked himself in the head. Then he paused before realization hits him. _Wait a minute…I DO sound like a school girl with a crush, AND I JUST MET THIS GUY! I mean I know I'm gay and all, but I'M ALSO INVITING A TOTAL STRANGER, WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS WRONG WITH ME?!?! GRAHH!_

The red-haired man stared at him for a minute before giving him a charming smile. "Sure…why not?" he said.

Just hearing it excites Hakkai's heart, as he walked over and held the umbrella over the latter's head. As he did so, the man wrap an arm around his shoulders and held him close to him, exciting his heart even more, beating against the walls of his chest as if it's going to burst out. "Shall we?" the red-haired man asked.

His face is so close to Hakkai's, up close he smelled of tobacco and booze. To him, it smells quite heavenly. Hakkai smiled at him as he nodded. "Yes." He responded before they both walk out of Shibuya Park. As they walk down the sidewalk, the red-haired man pulled Hakkai to him closer to his body.

"Hey…" he spoke.

Hakkai shyly looked over to him. "Hm?" he responded.

"I didn't get your name back there, what is it?" The redhead asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Hakkai stopped in his tracks and stared up at the taller man's blood-red eyes. "M-my name?" he spoke. The red-haired man nodded, placing his hands into his sweater pockets.

"Yeah, your name." he said.

They both stare into each other's eyes as the raindrops danced upon the umbrella, drawn into the silence that is veiling around them. "My name…is Cho Hakkai." The brunet finally spoke. "What's your name?"

The latter gave him a smile before replying, "Sha Gojyo, pleased to meet you Hakkai."

-End of Flashback-

Present Day

It was love at first sight…and Hakkai has been living with Gojyo for three years now. They're almost like a newly-wed couple from the very beginning, sharing their good and bad times and even their darkest secrets. It's almost like he is meant to be with Gojyo. _And speaking of Gojyo…I wonder what is he doing right now? _

-

Meanwhile…

Jien's House…

"So, what are you planning to give Hakkai this year's Christmas?" Jien asked as he watched his younger half-brother working on some stitching upon a Santa Claus hat, hearing him humming a song "Santa is coming to Town" softly. Gojyo is staying over with his older half-brother, Jien, for a small project to work on while his fiancée and Gojyo's future sister-in-law, Shunrei, is out working at the laundry mat.

"Something that is unique and unexpected, my dear brother." Gojyo replied in a vague tone as he continued to stitch with his bandaged fingers.

Jien sighed as he leaned back upon his chair with his head rested upon his palms. "I knew that you're up to something when you asked Aunt Pan to teach you how to sew…I thought you wanted to learn how to sew so that you can fix your pants." He said.

Gojyo kept on sewing upon the Christmas hat. "Hey, I have my own reasons…so, but out okay?" he told him, keeping all his undivided attention upon the hat.

"Hai, hai." The elder Sha brother drawled as he stared up at the ceiling. "Honestly, Gojyo…what exactly are you planning?"

The redhead smirked as he finished his stitching. "It's for me to know, and for you to find out." He told him, before biting off the string and held the hat before him to look at a kanji symbol for "happiness".

-

-Night before Christmas -

Ding-dong!

Hakkai opens the apartment door, revealing a young man with red hair like Gojyo's accompanied by a woman with purple hair, an older woman with red hair like his that is a little grey upon the roots and a young girl with orange hair. The girl is holding out a beautifully wrapped red present with a green bow. "Merry Christmas!" they all greeted.

Hakkai gave them a smile as he opens the door wide open. "Ah, Kougaiji-san, Houtou-san, Yaone-san, Lirin-chan, you're here!" he greeted.

Yaone returned the smile to another man. "We wouldn't miss it for the world, Hakkai-san." She said.

Ratsetsunyo leans over and pecked him upon the cheek. "It's so good to see you, sweetie." She greeted, as she slightly pinched the younger man's cheek. Hakkai smiled at the older woman as he hugged her warmly. "You too, Houtou-san." He replied. Ratsetsunyo laughed as she waved a little across her face. "Please, no need to be formal about it, call me Ratsetsunyo…after all, you and those boys are like my own." She said.

Hakkai lets out a chuckle at the older woman's comment. "Are we now?" he said.

"So, is there any good food? Huh? Huh?" Lirin chirped up, as she jumped up and down in excitement. Seeing this, Kougaiji smack his younger half-sister lightly upon her noggin. "Lirin Houtou, that's so rude of you to ask that," he scolded her before turning his attention to the latter. "I'm so sorry about this, Hakkai." Kougaiji apologized as he bowed a bit.

But Hakkai chuckled lightly as he held his hand up and shaking his head a bit. "Iie, iie, daijoubu, Kougaiji-san, please, come on in, all of you." He said.

"Yay! Sankyuu, Hakkai-chan!" The younger Houtou sibling cheered as she ran in before taking off her shoes by rows of shoes.

"Lirin, please don't run in Hakkai-san's house." Yaone told the hyper girl. "I will!" Lirin replied to the older woman. Kougaiji sighed, as he and his girlfriend both came in and took off their shoes. "Yare-yare, I doubt she'll listen, even if it takes twenty years." He said, as he took off his mother and Yaone's coat before taking off his and putting them upon a coat hanger nearby with the others.

Hakkai laughed as he walked them into living room and dining room where the food is being served and their friends are socializing and having a good time. Lirin is piling her plate up with some food, while Jien and his fiancée, Shunrei are chatting up with Kanan. Koumyou, Sanzo's father, Goujun, Hakuryu's father, and Auntie Pan are getting along fine as they both helped themselves with a cup of eggnog. Hakuryu and Ozawa are enjoying themselves by having a small make-out under mistletoe.

As for Goku and Sanzo…they're just passionately making out upon Hakkai's green and white checkered comfy chair under their own mistletoe. Goku is sitting upon Sanzo's lap as the latter is holding up a small pole that is holding a mistletoe branch that is attached to a string. Hakkai laughed, as he walked over to them and lightly tapped on their shoulders. Sanzo was the first to break the passionate kiss that he is sharing with Goku, and glared up at the other brunet angrily for disturbing his moment with his young lover, while the younger brunet stared up at him with a disappointed look on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" he demanded.

Hakkai just gave him a smile before replying, "For the two of you to tone it down, and wait for it until you two get home and pick up where you started."

Goku pouted as he looked over to Sanzo with a puppy-dog look on his face. "Sanzo, do we have to wait?" he asked in a whimpering tone.

Sanzo looked away from the green-eyed brunet to his golden-eyed lover and gave him a chaste kiss upon the lips. "Yes we do, Goku…" he replied. The blond earns a groan of displeasure. Then a smirk forms on his porcelain face. "But I'll make it up to you once we get home."

Hearing this, Goku's face lit up with a smile as he kissed his blond lover upon the lips. "Sankyuu, Sanzo!" he squealed before hugging him. Hakkai smiled as he stood up and take a good look around at the party. Everyone is here and having a good time, but there is something missing in this party…something important.

_Gojyo is not here. _Hakkai mentally sighed sadly. _But not only that…I can't find a perfect present for him. _

"Ne, Hakkai-san?" Shunrei's voice spoke out, breaking his train of thoughts.

Hakkai blinked and looked over to the honey-colored haired woman beside him. "Hai, Shunrei-san?" he replied.

"I haven't seen Gojyo-san ever since Jien and I first came here, do you two have a fight?" she asked worriedly.

_No…it's not like that. In fact, I never have seen him around either. _Hakkai thought to himself.

"Actually, I…" Hakkai began, trying to find the right words until Jien came to his rescue.

"Daijoubu, Shunrei-chan, Gojyo and Hakkai aren't like that, they're too in love with each other." He told her in a cheerful tone as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "And besides, maybe he's finishing wrapping up something at Tongpou's place."

"For about three hours? I don't know, but if you ask me, I think your brother is up to something fishy." Shunrei said. Jien just shrug at this. "You know my brother, he has something up his sleeve but didn't even care to share it with his dear brother." Then he looked over to Hakkai. "And don't worry, it's not what you think, think of it as a surprise that you'll never forget." He told him with a smile and a wink.

Hakkai stared at him as he blinked with confusion. "R-really?" he asked.

_I'll give you the most wonderful gift that not even Santa can give you. _Gojyo's voice rang in his memory.

_Is that what he meant when he said that? If it was…what is he planning to give me? _Hakkai pondered over Gojyo's enigmatic hint of his Christmas gift.

"Oy, Hakkai." Jien spoke up.

Hakkai looked over to the older man, giving him his undivided attention. "Hai?" he spoke out the only word he could think of.

"May I use the restroom? The beer is definitely taking its toll." He said.

"H-Hai, Jien-san, it's down in the hallway in front of a guest room." Hakkai said.

Jien gave him a smile before removing his arm form his fiancée. "Thanks, man." He said before going through a door leading to the hallway. As the door slowly closed behind him, Jien looked over his shoulder before pulling a mistletoe branch out of his pocket with a string attached to it before pulling a roll of tape out of the other.

"Time to do my part of the job." He said softly to himself before heading for Gojyo and Hakkai's bedroom.

_Little brother, whatever it is you're planning…better be worth it. _

--

"Good night and thank you for your gifts!" Hakkai called, waving good-bye as he watched the last of his friends leaves out of his door. Hakuryu waved as Ozawa, Sanzo and Goku waited for him by the stairs. "See-ya, Hakkai, and Merry Christmas!" he called back.

"Merry Christmas, Hakkai!" Ozawa called.

"Happy Holidays!" Goku added.

"If you see Gojyo coming in late, tell him that you're not giving him you-know-what for another year!" Sanzo called out.

Hakkai laughed as he nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, Sanzo, ja ne!" he said, before coming back inside and then closing and locking the door. Then Hakkai lets out a sad sigh as he walked through his apartment house. It's a bit messy, and the presents that his friends gave him are sitting by the Christmas tree that is lit up with beautiful multi-color lights.

_Not much mess, but I'll clean it up tomorrow. _Hakkai thought to himself. _And that goes for wrapping up the food too. _

Then a thought of his redheaded lover flashed through his mind.

_Even when the party is over, Gojyo is still not here. _Hakkai lets out a sigh.

"Merry Christmas, indeed." He muttered in a sarcastic tone, before heading for his bedroom to change for the night.

-

Outside of Dragon Crest Apartment…

A figure in a black trench coat stepped up and looked up at the fourth row of apartments, staring up at the sixth apartment door. A smirk forms upon his face as he adjusts his Santa Claus hat with a kanji symbol for happiness.

"Better watch out, Hakkai…I'm coming for you." He said to himself.

-

Bedroom…

Hakkai stepped out of his jeans before removing his sweater. He then went over to one of the drawers and pulled out a pajama green shirt and matching bottoms. As he was finishing buttoning up his shirt and reach for his pajama bottoms, Hakkai heard the door opening and closing.

_That's weird… _Hakkai thought to himself. _The only ones who have the keys to our apartment are only me and…_

"You better watch out…" a familiar voice sang out, the sound of footsteps slowly making its way to the bedroom. Hakkai could see the figure's shadow nearing as he listens to the voice.

"You better not cry…that's why I'm telling you why, baby…"

Hakkai blinked in realization at the sound of his voice.

"Gojyo?" he spoke softly.

The red-haired latter finally came into view and leans against the doorframe, and Hakkai blushed deeply at the sight of his attire. Before him is Gojyo, all decked out in a sleeveless Santa Clause shirt and a hat with the kanji sign for happiness sewn upon it, the same way that Hakkai himself had stitched upon Gojyo's favorite headband. Gojyo is also wore leather cut-gloves, along with skin-tight matching pants and biker boots.

Hakkai didn't miss the familiar aroused look in his lover's ruby eyes.

"Sha Gojyo is coming for you." The redhead finished the small song as he stared at Hakkai, smirking at the sight before him. Dressed in only a pajama shirt but no pants to cover up nicely shaped bare legs is enough for Gojyo to jump at him.

The brunet is aware of this, but paid no mind. He walked over and embraced Gojyo. "Gojyo, kono baka, don't you know that you almost had me worried me sick when you didn't show up at the party? And try not to come up some excuse, just what in the world are you doing all this time?" he questioned.

Gojyo smiled as he kissed him upon the tip of his nose. "Sorry, babe, but I was preparing the perfect gift for you." He told Hakkai in the same enigmatic tone.

Hakkai blinked as he looked up to his lover. "Wh-what is it?" he asked.

Gojyo smirked at his question, instead of replying, he instead picked Hakkai up in a bridal style, catching the latter by surprise. "G-Gojyo!" the emerald-eyed man gasped as he grasped the other man's shoulders for a grip to prevent him from falling down. Gojyo walked him over to their bed, and gently dropped him upon it, before settling himself on top of him.

"Gojyo, what are you doing? What is this have to do with my Christmas present?" Hakkai asked.

Then he was answered by being gently pushed down and was kissed passionately but gently at the same time, feeling the latter's tongue exploring his mouth. Couldn't urge up some resistance, Hakkai quickly gave in and started to kiss him back. After a few minutes, Gojyo suddenly broke the kiss before looking down to stare at the beautiful flushed face of his lover.

"Dummy, I'm your Christmas present…just look up at the ceiling, does that ring any bells?" he said thumbing up at the ceiling above them. Hakkai look over Gojyo's shoulder and saw a mistletoe hanging directly above them upon a string. "A mistletoe." He said. Gojyo smiled as he nodded, keeping his eyes on him.

"That's right, I have big bro to plant it here." He told him.

Hakkai looked back at him with bafflement. "Jien-san?!" he exclaimed.

Again, Gojyo nodded. "Yup, I manage to talk him into helping me to prepare this gift," he explained. "So, I have Auntie Pan teach me how to sew, and helped me making this modified version of a Santa Claus outfit. Then I get Jien into going to the party and stick the mistletoe in our room while I prepare and wait for everyone to go home before I came in to surprise you. Pretty clever, huh?"

Hakkai laughed softly at this before responding. "Yeah, cleaver. I take it that you're about to give me the gift of one of our precious memories…of that night we first had together." He said.

"You got that right, babe." Gojyo replied, before catching the glimpse of sadness in Hakkai's eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

Hakkai turned his face away from his lover, and stare into space in sadness. "I…can't find a perfect gift for you. I'm sorry." He told him, sounding like he's going to cry any minute.

Gojyo stared at him, before gently pulled his face back to his. "But you already have, koibito…" he told him. "All in a pretty almost-wrapped package." Then with that, he caresses Hakkai's bare thigh softly, making the latter moans slightly.

"And I want to open it now." Then he captures Hakkai's lips in another kiss as he removes his gloves and boots.

(Ladies…and ladies. Possibly, gentlemen out there. I present to you the main course: LEMON SQUARES! Get your parents, younger brothers and/or sisters, and also anyone who is homophobic out the door!)

They both kiss with absolute passion, their tongues danced in war for dominance as Gojyo slowly unbuttons Hakkai's shirt while the latter does the same for his Santa Clause shirt before tossing the hat over the bed. They both have the shirts removed and thrown to the other side of the room forgotten, before breaking the kiss for a breath. Gojyo breathed heavily as he caught a glimpse at the beauty below him.

Hakkai is breathing heavily as he is, and has dressed only in underwear that makes him even more arousing. Just like the night three years ago. "God, you're beautiful…just like three years ago." Gojyo said.

Hakkai smiled as he pulled him down a bit. "I'm glad that I made you see that." He teased, before ensnaring him for another passionate kiss that Gojyo is happily to return as their fingers laced together while they both hold each other.

As they did so, Gojyo slipped one of his hands down and slowly remove Hakkai's underwear, slowly peel it off of his legs until they're finally off. He then tossed them to the pile of forgotten clothes as he trails his kisses upon Hakkai's neck and to his collarbone, sucking upon it, earning him gasps of pleasure from the latter.

Then he moved down to Hakkai's chest and brushed his lips over it, listening to his moans and whimpers as if they're music. Gojyo then moved over to a nipple and licked it, hearing another gasp before taking it into his mouth and sucks on it while gently pinches the other one. Hakkai writhers in deep ecstasy, burying his hands in Gojyo's red hair as he feels a piece of him within the lips of his lover. He tries his best to hold back his gasps.

Gojyo could feel the nipple hardening in his mouth and removes it, leaving behind a trail before going over to the other one. "Oh, God!" he heard Hakkai finally gasped out as Gojyo removes his mouth from it.

"Feels the same like three years ago, huh?" the redhead asked, reaching up and took his lover's hand.

Hakkai nodded. "Three _long _years." He agreed, squeezing Gojyo's hand slightly.

Gojyo smiled at him as he squeezes Hakkai's hand back. "I know…let's make it last, shall we?" he asked, before continuing his kisses down from his navel and to his hardened member. He smirked before taking it into his mouth, getting a loud gasp from the brunet.

"Gojyo!" Hakkai cried out as he grips the bed sheets and started to thrust into Gojyo's mouth, bucking his hips forward.

Then he moans as he felt Gojyo's lips around his member up and down and the moistness of his tongue while feeling his balls being massaged. Gojyo sucks upon it until he feels Hakkai release some liquid in his mouth. Drinking it all up, Gojyo sucks it off at the tip before licking the milky-white fluid off his lips, tasting the sweetness from his beautiful lover before him.

"Yummy." He said.

Hakkai seductively smiled at him, looking perspired. "So, can I undo on what remains of the wrapper and have a taste?" he asked.

Gojyo laughed as he got up on his knees. "Feel free, my love." He offered.

Hakkai got up on his knees also, kissing Gojyo again while working on his pants. He kissed Gojyo's slightly muscular chest, as he tries his best to remove the leather garment. Then finally, Hakkai managed to remove it halfway down. Seeing how he is having trouble, Gojyo decided to lend in a hand by helping him to remove it.

Now that the pants are finally removed, Hakkai is surprised to see Gojyo's member hardened. "Oh my, Gojyo, been thinking about naughty thoughts lately?" he asked, his tone is teasing. Gojyo laughed at his lover's joke as he pulled the brunet beauty close to him, feeling his member poking against the bare abdomen of the latter.

"I've been a naughty boy from the very beginning…so, you still want a taste from me?" Gojyo asked.

Hakkai gave him a seductive smile as he half-closed his eyes as he leans his forehead against Gojyo's. "Do you have to ask?" he replied, before moving down, and slowly took the end of the member, swirling it around with his tongue. Gojyo let's out a cry of pleasure as he feels the sensation of the part of him, feeling the sweet tongue of the beautiful brunet before him licking the little slit on the end of his member.

Still wanting more, Gojyo pushed his member down Hakkai's throat, feeling the pleasure of the mouth and tongue of his loved one working upon his manhood as the brunet head bobbed back and forth upon it. "Damn….that felt good." Gojyo moans out, as he buried his fingers in Hakkai's hair. Hakkai kept on sucking upon the throbbing member, until Gojyo finally released the entire load into Hakkai's mouth and tried his best to keep his balance from falling over the smaller man.

Hakkai swallowed some of it and pulled back, leaving behind a trail of semen and saliva from the member that dripped from his mouth and looked up at Gojyo with somewhat innocent green eyes, he then slowly kneeled back up and lacing his arms around the redhead's neck as he licked the mixed fluid off of his lips. That even aroused Gojyo more, not to mention made him even harder.

"And I thought I was the delicious one." Hakkai teased as he kissed the lips of his beloved, tasting the familiar flavor of tobacco.

Gojyo laughed as he pushed him down upon the bed, before straddling his hips. "Glad that I can satisfy your taste buds." He said, before reaching over at one of the bedside drawers and took out a tube of lubricant. Gojyo popped open the cap and then squeezed out a large amount upon his hand, before rubbing it all over his fingers. Then he looked over to Hakkai with a questioning look within his red eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

Hakkai gave him a reassuring smile as he spread his legs, leaving himself open to him. "Yes." He answered in a husky tone.

Gojyo smiled back before leaning down to kiss him passionately once more as he felt Hakkai's legs wrapping themselves around his waist, granting him the opportunity to slowly place two fingers inside the entrance. Hakkai moans within Gojyo's mouth as he felt his fingers entering him, granting him permission to go in further. Gojyo continues to kiss Hakkai, as he pushed his fingers in and out, further and further searching for the right spot to trigger Hakkai until he found and hit the sweet spot, hearing the sharp gasp from the latter.

"Oh, Gojyo!" he heard Hakkai cried out.

Gojyo kept on hitting the same spot over and over, hearing the sweet sounds of moaning from the latter, until he finally pulled them out to grab the lubricant can again and squeezed a handful before rubbing it all upon his throbbing member. He then settled himself before placing his hands upon Hakkai's slender hips. "Gojyo, please…I want you in me…now." The brunet softly begged.

Gojyo smiled at him before kissing him. "Don't worry, it'll hurt for a while, but soon it'll be all over." He said, before placing the tip of his member into the entry of his ass, letting out a grunt. Hakkai gasped with pain and pleasure, as he wraps his legs tighter around Gojyo's waist. He whimpers as he felt the length of the member slowly entering him, feeling pain and pleasure at the same time.

Gojyo grunts again as he guides his member further down, feeling the tightness around it.

_God, it felt so tight and good! _

"It's okay, koi, it's almost in." he told the gasping brunet.

"H-hurry…I need you!"

"I know…don't worry."

Gojyo slowly pulled out and pushed in, as he felt Hakkai gripping on his arms, obviously trying not to bruise him. He kept on repeating the slow and steady rhythm until he paces it onwards, thrusting in and out, both of them are feeling pleasure from it. "Oh, God…it's so good, more, more!" Hakkai begged as he gripped upon Gojyo, feeling sweat trickling down his brow. They're both moaning and gasping like crazy, as their bodies are becoming drenched with sweat, until Gojyo had finally sensed his release coming in after her hits Hakkai's sweet spot the last time. Hakkai felt his release coming in; he held his head back and lets out a pleasure-filled cry.

"G-GOJYO!"

Then he released out semen all over their chests. Gojyo thrust for the last time, before heavily breathing out, "Hakkai."

(Lemon squares are out…BREAK OUT THE EGGNOGG, PEOPLE!)

Then he fell on top of his brunet lover, both are exhausted and sweaty. Gojyo slowly got up and pulled his manhood out of Hakkai's sweet ass, before pulling back the sheets and they both crawled under it and then cuddle up together. The brunet looked up to the redhead with a grateful smile. "This…is the best Christmas gift I ever had, koibito, arigato." He told him sincerely.

Gojyo smiled back before placing a kiss upon his lips, and wrapped his arms around Hakkai's smaller frame and felt their legs intertwine together. "Right back at ya, koi." He said, before making himself comfortable against the pillows.

"Merry Christmas, Gojyo."

"Merry Christmas, Hakkai."

Then they both slowly took over by the comforting darkness of sleep, as the night sky outside of their bedroom window began to snow.

-

Merry Christmas to all and to all and good night.

-

End

-

And that's all she wrote, folks. You know, when I wrote that lemon scene…I felt no shame to it. Aren't I naughty? Anyways, don't forget to review and point out some of the mistakes I might have made. And also, let me know if it's naughty, nice, or both and good or bad.

Bye, and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
